


Hold On

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many people know about us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Open Season.
> 
> I wrote this straight after the ep had finished.

Serena slid a fresh cup of coffee along the coffee table to Ed. “Great, how many people know about us?” she sniped dejectedly.

“Just Lennie, why? What’s wrong?”

Releasing a weighty sigh Serena calmly replied. “Jack knows he saw us kissing this morning. He said that Arthur will object to our relationship.”

Ed was intrigued by the latest twist in their secret 16 month romance. “Because I’m a cop?”

“No, because you’re black,” Serena stated uncomfortably, biting down on her lip as the words came out.

Briefly dumfounded by Serena’s statement, Ed was about to speak. “Hu.” Shaking his head he breathed, “never mind.”

Snaking her arm around his waist, Serena glanced hopefully at her favorite detective and lover. “I’m sorry baby but you know what he’s like.”

“I’ve been coming up against guys like Arthur Branch my whole life,” Ed acknowledged, smoothing Serena’s hair.

Serena’s curiosity got the better of her. “What did you say to Lennie?”

Ed smiled at the question. “We were in this burger joint waiting for Marbury and Lennie said he felt out of place, so I laughed and said now you know how I feel on the Upper East Side.”

Serena tenderly kissed the side of his mouth. “You’re not out of place when you’re with me.”

Softly stroking her chin Ed responded. “I am at home when I’m with you.” Leaning in for a teasing kiss while she loosened his tie, then working on his belt buckle like a pro. Freeing his hands he pulled her sweater over her head discarding it carelessly on the floor.

“Bed!” Serena huskily demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist giggling wildly as he kicked the bedroom door shut.

*

Serena tugged on Ed’s coat sleeve, leaning in close enough to be intoxicated by him. “Anita makes three,” she whispered.

“The lieu’s suspected for a while.”

“Is that what those looks were about in there?”

“Yeah, well that and my compliment.”

Flashing an apologetic smile Serena said, “Sorry about been snarky back there Eddie, it’s nothing personal but I want to be just work.”

“I know what you mean but it’s not always easy for us to do,”

“Not it’s not easy,” Serena conceded. “The rewards at the end of the day are more than worth it.”

“You can say that again,” Ed requested chuckling heartily.

*

“What if I’m next Eddie,” Serena spoke shakily. He slid one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulder, holding her closer to him gently kissing her hair. “You won’t be next, not while I’m here,” he reassured protectively.

Serena raised her head, gazing into his luminous mud colored eyes. “Are you going to be my personal bodyguard?”

“Sure, why not?”  
“Things could become awkward at work.”

“Yeah?” Ed slicked.

Playfully hitting him in the ribs, Serena jokily replied. “I meant with you been my personal bodyguard. People will talk.”

“What other option is there?” Ed queried.

“A Kevlar vest with sleeves and a turtleneck. Nobody will get hurt that way.”

“You should patent that,” Ed joked.

Serena squirmed away from his embrace, turning her back on him while she tried going to sleep, although she knew it was pointless because Ed would put his arms around her and hold her till the sunrise came or she woke up – whichever came first. She softly groaned at the soft tickling sensation of his beard and smooth lips working their way down her expose back. “Trying to sleep,” she happily protested.

“No you’re not,” Ed pointed out between kisses, positioning them both so he was on top. Serena’s words caught in her breath when Ed pulled the sheet down exposing her breasts to the mild temperature of the room. Ed licked his lips at the sight of goose pimples popping up all over slender yet muscular body.

*

Serena leant against Ed for comfort as the ambulance carrying Danielle Melnick sped off, the squad car with her attacker, Cathy, following suit five minutes later.

Noticing the relief, uncertainty and tiredness etched on her features Ed lightly squeezed her arm. “Are you okay?”

Serena released an uncomfortable sigh. “No, I’m not okay.”

“Do you need to be here for anything?” he asked. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Hey Jack!” Ed hollered.

Jack turned to see who was shouting at him. “Yes Detective?” 

“Do you need Serena for anything?”

 

“No, someone take her home.”

“I’ll take her home, if no one objects,” Ed stated. “Laters,” he said, departing the scene with Serena.

*

“Do you want me to stay?” Ed offered kindly.

Serena nodded her head, still too numb to speak. She went to the bedroom quickly changing in baggy pajama pants and a tight tank top.

“Don’t even think about it,” she mustered with a hint of warning in her voice.

Ed shook his coat off, quickly stripping to vest and boxers. He placed his clothes in an armchair and followed Serena.

Serena got in first, instantly moving to her favored spot near the middle. Ed got in beside her, enveloping her in his protective loving embrace. He smiled when she briefly faced him before burying her head against the curve of his neck sobbing as she tried to leave work behind.


End file.
